


First time

by Axellichouchou



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Blood, Child Soldiers, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axellichouchou/pseuds/Axellichouchou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are first times for everybody. Even for assassins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time

**Author's Note:**

> Transfering my works from my ff.net account and dusting them off in the process. English is not my first language and so I apologize for butchering the grammar. Hope you still enjoy!

Deathmask scoffed for what must have been the fiftieth time in the last ten minutes. What was the Pope thinking? Did he believe the three of them weren’t good enough? His frown deepened, before he glared at the person he considered as an intruder to their little brotherhood. 

The Scorpio Saint. How old was he again? No more than eight or nine. A child just out of kindergarten in the Italian’s opinion, never mind that himself was his senior of only three years. Shura didn’t say anything, he was here on a mission and everything that wasn’t the mission was of no importance to him. Aphrodite was another matter. He could sometimes be a real mother-hen and so, true to himself was overly friendly to the younger boy. Deathmask for his part was offended. Asking of him to baby-sit a rookie? The Pope had certainly gone nuts. So he glared again and making sure he understand he wasn’t wanted. Milo just returned the favor with a glare of his own.

The mission was pretty simple. The Pope wanted somebody dead and Milo was to kill him. They were here to assure the killing if he couldn’t do it.

“Here he comes.” Aphrodite was right. The Crater Saint was slowly approaching the little wood where they were hiding. Deathmask glanced at the Scorpio Saint before hissing. “Don’t screw up.” Milo just put his helmet on and disappeared in a blur only to reappear before the Silver Saint. “He’s fast.” Shura remarked. Deathmask could only agree.

Then they saw three red rays coming from Milo’s index and the Silver Saint went flying into a nearby tree. The three Gold Saints went to see what was left of him only to find him still alive. You could see three tiny holes on his cloth. Deathmask snorted. Talk about a useless attack! They really do accept just about anybody into the Gold Saints these days! As he raised his hand to end this pathetic excuse of a mission he heard a low hiss behind him. “Don’t you dare touch him, he’s mine!” He turned to see Milo slowly approaching them. But his eyes were blood red and there was madness in them, a madness the Italian had already seen in his own eyes. That was the look of a predator and right now Crater was his prey. Deathmask stepped aside, his interest pricked. 

“Wh…what was th… that?!” Crater stuttered on his words. “Scarlet Needle. It causes a tiny wound but the pain is insufferable.” A smirk. “The poison spreads slowly. You will die at the fifteenth strike, Antares.” A pause. “That is…if you don’t die before from blood loss.” And sure enough blood was running heavily from the wounds, far more than there should be from such tiny holes. 

“Now get up and try to fight at least a little.” Slowly the Silver managed to get to his feet and prepared to launch his attack. But before he could even reach the boy a new ray hit him and he went back crashing into the tree. Three more times he got up, only to fly back into that tree each time. The pool of blood at his feet growing bigger and bigger. But that last time he didn’t stand up, eyes glassed over and skin horribly pale. 

Milo just kneeled beside the corpse before putting a coin in Crater’s mouth and closing it. He then stood up and made his way out of the woods. He burned his cosmos and was gone in a flash of scarlet.

“Seems like you got yourself a serious competitor for the title of most sadistic Saint of Athena.” Deathmask turned to look at the Pisces Saint before giving him his most twisted smile. “Looks like it…but do you really believe I would let a brat get my title without a fight ‘Dite?” He then turned to look again at the corpse at their feet before spitting on it. “Well at least the little punk won’t be a hindrance.” With these words the Cancer Saint was gone in a flurry of black cosmos and dark waves. Because he was like that, he couldn’t help the little bit of drama. After all he had a reputation to keep. 

The Capricorn was picking up the pieces of the Crater Cloth while Aphrodite could only think that things were really gonna get interesting. Then there were both gone.


End file.
